


For The First Time In Forever

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterflies, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First meeting after war, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Madam Malkin's, Post-War, h/d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: 7 years after the war Draco returns to London and meets his former enemy again.





	For The First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - February 2019  
> Prompt: First(s)  
> Word limit: 218

It was the first time he’d been in London in seven years. He was heading to Madam Malkin’s, a strange feeling creeping in the back of his mind. He stepped into the shop and took a deep breath. It was familiar, and made him feel a bit nostalgic. He turned and stopped breathing, feeling like it had been an eternity.

           Harry James Potter. Out of all people he could have laid eyes on first in England, of course it had to be bloody Potter. Bittersweet agony made his heart ache. A young boy was talking to Potter. _…with blue hair?_ Who on earth would allow his son to dye his hair like that? However, he had to admit that the boy was cute. The gentle smile on Potter’s lips suited him. The corner of his lips twitched seeing Potter’s hair being messy as it always has been. Suddenly the small boy turned, a curious look appearing on his face. “Uncle Harry, there is a man staring at us… Look!” 

           Potter turned around, still smiling. The asking gaze of his emerald green eyes locked with Draco’s silver-greys. “Draco? Draco Malfoy?” Hearing Potter say his name with such a soft tone, triggered something in him. And for the first time since his teenage years he had butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I already started to continue this, so I may upload a long version soon. 
> 
> Dedicated to the nice folk from the Discord server!


End file.
